


Ariettas

by Callali



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, LiveJournal, challenge fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callali/pseuds/Callali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'm going to leave things I've written in response to LiveJournal prompts. If you haven't seen the Sansa/Sandor communities on LJ, you should check them out. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-sentence meme: Memories

He kept the burning somewhere deep down in his center, somewhere dark and untouched, somewhere he didn't have to look at it or smell it. Instead, it came for him in dreams--it crawled up his throat like bile, filling his eyes and ears with smoke and screams. She was the non-fire, the un-burning; the caress of cool fingertips across the deltas in his skin; the small breath at the nape of his neck that would not feed the flames. 


	2. One-sentence meme: Headcanons

It was not enough for him to be above her, inside her; he needed to be with her—he needed her eyes on him and his wreckage, her arms around him, her mouth tracing patterns against his.  
  
It was not enough for her to be held like any woman, to provide warmth that any woman could provide—she needed to be cradled, coveted, by someone who knew what it was to live without, by someone who knew who she was beneath the crown.  
  
Their chambers housed a thousand candles and their bed a thousand secrets; they unraveled like tapestries with mistakes for rows, re-weaving where they could or where they must, and it was not everything but it was enough.


	3. One-sentence meme: Agency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am taking ALL the liberties with these grammatically, so fight me. :P

He knelt on the stones before her, not for the first time and not for the last; some wanted him gone and more wanted him hanged, but her voice rose above their whispers and hisses and said _stay_.

He stood before her and before her gods who looked like trees and thought of how wrong it was for him to have her, to soil her like conquered land, but her hand cupped his cheek and she said _yes_.

He lied beneath her as she readied to offer her song; he thought it must be a fever dream, some bloody jape before his lungs rattled their last, but she straddled him and took him in hand and her eyes said _now_.


	4. One-sentence meme: Quality time

Sometimes he watched their children more than he played with them or talked to them; he watched them from his chair in their solar as they sprawled across the rug like actual pups.

Sansa was not discouraged: she liked what she saw in his eyes, all the awe and protection and fear and love—it was as it should have been; it was _good._  
  
Some dark part of her needed the knowledge that the father of her children was a dangerous man: should anyone try to harm her family, there would be nowhere in the seven heavens or hells they could hide.


	5. One-sentence meme: Plans/Resolutions/New beginnings

The last time, he knew it was over for him; he survived his last battle, but he _broke_.

He rode through the gates sweating, shaking, and victorious like he had through all the years, but this time was different; when he met her eyes, he knew that she knew.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," she said that night in the bath, soaping and stroking his weary body, "Now you will simply have more time to spend with me."


	6. One-sentence meme: Details/Nuances/Butterfly effects

“What would have happened if I went with you?” she asked one night in their solar, the shadows from the fireplace dancing on the walls.

“You would have died, or worse,” he muttered darkly; he did not like to dwell on the past these days, he liked to rest his hand on the swell of her stomach and stay with her in the present.

“I’m glad you came back,” she said, smiling sweetly, for she knew it was better this way.


	7. One-sentence meme: Surprises/Discoveries

When their children were old enough to play come-into-my-castle and monsters-and-maidens, she was surprised when he played along and knew every game and rhyme and story. “My lord husband,” she would say, “it seems your head is full of songs.” He would only sneer at her and play his games anyway.


	8. One-sentence meme: Introspection

The wind wailed and whipped against the great stones atop the mountain; it was no use, for the Eyrie was impregnable. Sansa Stark waited, hidden near and far, a step before and a step behind Alayne Stone, always. She sang her songs into her pillow so she would not forget; when she slept, she dreamt of wolves.

+

The Gravedigger smacked the flat of his shovel against the loose clods of dirt. On a chill, gray morning such as this one, he sometimes found he could let a few demons slip their leashes, let them run around for a bit and tire themselves out before they came slinking back, if they did. He found that he was bloody sick of holding them all the time.


End file.
